Giovanni:A story of 4 brothers
by AsColdAsU
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

Giovanni

Chapter 1: A Story Of 4 Brothers

Josh slipped over in his comfortable bed. He leaned close to his Fiancé Amanda. "Morning hun!" He said excitedly.

Amanda kissed him on the nose and said "Morning to you to." Josh rose up and hopped out of bed. With a large yawn and a arm stretch he began the morning. His long wind-pale black hair flew to the left as he flipped his hair out of his pink eyes.

Damon flopped off of his couch. He had had a rough night, leaving the TV on was a pretty idiotic idea. He scratched his head with a loud yawn that slowly turned to a burp. He walked into his bedroom to notice his wife Alice in their bathroom brushing her hair. "Hey sexy." She said with a little wink. "Whoa THAT coming out YOUR mouth? Pretty damn sexy yourself." He laughed. He walked to his closet and began getting dressed. His black hair waved as he realized his wife left the fan In the bathroom on. His looked in the mirror and winked at his neon red eyes.

Michael rose from his dining room table and rubbed his mouth with his napkin. He burped after finishing off all of his French toast, that his wife Clara made him. "Ok, I'm gonna head off to work now." Clara said putting her hair into a small ponytail. "Okay, love you" Michael said as he kissed his wife goodbye. Clara walked out the door Michael smiled as he shook his head, some of his long black rebel-type hair got stuck in his green eyes.

Alex drove his 2008 Mercedes down .22 Avenue of Midtown, New York City. His phone began to ring, he flipped it open and asked "Ello'?" "Hey, it's me Josh remember the bachelors party today at the sports bar on sixty nine street." Josh was very excited about getting his bachelor party over with he just wanted to hurry up and marry Amanda. "Oh yeah dude can't forget, oh plus there's a Saints game tonight at 9 we'll all head to your house for that." Alex laughed. He had actually forgotten all about the bachelor party for Josh and Amanda's marriage. He hung up the phone as he turned into his works parking lot. His blue eyes sparkled at the sun's rays bounced off of his brown hair onto his rearview mirror and back onto his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night the 4 brothers met up at the sports bar. "Hey hey! The lucky man how you doing bro?" Asked Damon as he gave Josh a hug. "Not to bad right here man, how about you?" asked Josh as he patted Damon's back. Alex and Michael hugged and asked each other how they were doing. Josh gave Michael and Alex a hug at once. Damon and Micheal looked at each other with mean eyes as if saying "Fuck you". They all head over to the bar and started to drink. Michael and Damon didn't like each other for a good reason. Once when Michael was 7 and Damon was 10 Damon stole every rare baseball card Michael had stored in his lucky box. He then sold all of them to his best friends at school. For some reason Michael could NEVER forgive him.

The guys arrived at Josh's house about 2 hours later. None of them were drunk. They all came into the house laughing, "so I said: 'Hell no!'" yelled Damon. Everyone laughed at Damon's joke. "Hang on, I gotta take a wiz" said Josh. He walked into his room and looked on his bed. There lay Amanda a bullet through here head with a note next to her. Josh fell down on his knees and began to cry. He cried so loud his brothers all the way in the living room heard him, they rushed to his aid. "Oh my god!!" gasped Damon. "What the fuck happened?!" yelled Michael. Josh gasped for air "I…don't…know…!!!" Alex fell onto the bedroom wall. Damon picked up the note eyes so wide you could swear they were about to pop out. 'Revenge is a bitch isn't it Drug brothers?-Razor Cartel'. Damon gasped he hit his head. "I know who did this" he exclaimed "Our old mob before we went to jail, The Razors!" Josh paid no attention to him he hit his head on the side of his bed. "What…you're...Not serious…" Michael gasped "Of course! In the 1990s we were there only drug supply, and after the FBI caught us they were all forced into hiding and most went to jail! It all makes since!" Michael was amazed that the mob would go this far to stab the brothers in the back. "Of course…" laughed Josh "They are all going to pay! Those bastards killed my Amanda! My love! They are ALL going to freaking DIE!!" he laughed an evil vicious, crazed laugh. 'He's lost it…' thought Damon.

Alex got up and removed his coat. "I'm with Josh, they want a fight…we'll give them a war!" he exclaimed.


	2. Chapter 2 8

Giovanni

Chapter 2

The Funeral

"She's gone…." Whispered Michael. "C'mon Josh we have to go home...It's been 3 hours since the funeral we have to go" Damon said. "Okay…I'm alright guys…" Josh said faintly. They walked away from Amanda's tombstone that read: 'Here lays Amanda Vain a loved Fiancé and daughter'. They got into Alex's Mercedes and drove away. "Josh where are we?" asked Alex. "Guys remember when we helped the Razor's with a mob war against the Jeeons?" Josh asked, the Jeeons were another mob in the 1990s who hated the Razors. Everyone said yes. "Well we learned enough about guns, so we're going to take down the Razor mob." Josh said his eyes wide. Everyone yelled 'what?!'. "C'mon guys let's do this for the family" Josh said, he didn't care about the family all he wanted to do was take down that mob. "Eh it's risky but I'm in, what if we get shot?" said Michael. Alex and Damon were easy to persuade. "Good tomorrow we all meet at this location and bring suits, have you guys seen The Reservoir Dogs? Well we need to look just like them but different shirts and ties ok?" Josh loved Reservoir Dogs he always wished to be one, many off his little 'catch phrases' were from the movie. He drove Michael and Damon home Alex took over the driver seat and drove Josh home.

Chapter 3

The 2009 Reservoir Dogs

Josh walked towards his brothers. He was wearing a black-blazer with black suit pants with a pink tie and a pink shirt. Damon wore a red tie and a red shirt. Michael wore a green shirt and a green tie. Alex wore a blue shirt with a blue tie. Everyone wore their eye color shirts and ties. They walked into the warehouse. A wide space with one table to the left of them and 2 tables to the right set their vision of their old armory. A doorway leading to a small kitchen and a bathroom went up further to the left. On the table to the left were Molotov cocktails, grenades, and lighters. The 1st table to the right had a MP5-smg, a M4, a Micro Uzi, and a Tec-9. The 2nd table to the right had a Desert Eagle, a Colt 45, a Colt MKVII, and 2 Pythons. "Ahh! Smell that sweet smell of gasoline and dust!" Michael said sarcastically. "Ok everyone get there old weapon and setup a target then shoot were gonna practice before we make it to Little Italy." Josh said, he was an ALRIGHT shooter but he sometimes messed up. He picked up the Micro Uzi and set up his pink board target. Damon grabbed the MP5 and setup his target, he popped his loaded magazine into his holder. Alex took the M4 and set up his target he looked for the magazine underneath the table, he realized he had it in his hand. Michael grabbed the Tec-9 and plopped in the magazine he set up his target and got ready to shoot. Josh yelled "Line is hot" you say line is hot when at a shooting range to tell the other shooters 'time to fire'. Everyone's guns blazed with bullets, every single bullet hitting their assigned target. Michael shot 5 times at his green target the 1st shot hit the right of the target the other 4 shots all hit the target in the middle. Josh lined up his eye with the end of his gun and the bulls eye of his target, he fired 3 shots into the targets head, 'Damn' he thought. Damon fired the MP5 12 times and hit the target every single time. Alex fired the M4 a couple times and hit the target 3 times in the middle. "Line is cold" Josh said, everyone stopped shooting. "Okay I think we did pretty well now we need to work on accuracy like moving around while crouched and other commando shit." About 10 minutes later they had their course set up. Damon was first up, he rolled under a small area and crouched down to hide behind a flipped over table. He rode alongside the table until he reached a small ramp he ran up on the ramp and hopped off and landed with a roll. He ran towards a small paper window that they made and jumped through it, he landed on into a roll once more. "Wow nice job Damon" Josh commented. "I thought he was a fat ass slob" Michael snickered. Damon responded with a middle finger to Michaels face. Michael walked onto the course. He put his left hand over the small space Damon crouched through and lay down on his belly and crawled behind the table. He got up sprinted to the ramp and hopped off and dived through the paper window. He landed right on his back. "And IM the fat ass slob?" Damon said sarcastically. Once everyone was done with the course they loaded up every weapon they had in Alex's car trunk. They got in and drove to Little Italy. "Guys first let's give a visit to Austin Brown." Josh said, Austin Brown was an associate with the mob, he could tell the boys were the families hide out was.

Chapter 4

That Snitch

They arrived at Austin's house about an hour later.

"Wow and I thought I lived in a good house." Damon said. Austin's house was made with white smooth wood and had a green patio with a green tiled roof. They rang the door bell. A tiny 5 foot 5 inches man answered the door. "Uh no one's home" He said "Go away!" Josh held the door open. "We're looking for Austin Brown." He said casually. "Um… I'm Austin Brown…" he said in a hushed tone. Damon, Alex, and Michael all walked in. Josh went to the kitchen and saw Gabrielle Brown, Austin's wife making dinner. Josh closed the door that lead to the kitchen. "We were hoping you could tell us about the Razor Mob hideout" He said. Austin stared blankly at him. "I don't know what you're talking about" he answered with his lip high. "Yeah you do" Michael responded. "You don't want this to have to get ugly…do you?" asked Damon. Alex cleared his throat and cracked his knuckles. "You don't scare me!" Austin exclaimed. He charged at Josh, Josh moved to the right. Austin ran straight into the wall. He turned around and ran at Damon, Michael tripped Austin and he landed flat at Alex's feet. Alex picked him up by the back of his shirt collar. "Tell us where the hideout is or this is going to get WAY worse." He said. "Worse how?" Austin asked sarcastically. Alex shrugged, tightened his fist and socked Austin right in the stomach. "GAH" Austin coughed. "Tell us now!" Josh yelled. "No! The mob will have me whacked!" Austin cried. Alex backhand slapped him, Austin's spit and blood flew across the room. Michael opened the door to the outside. Alex threw Austin out the door with no struggle at all. Austin landed on the cut grass and rolled 2 feet. "Okay please just don't kill me!" He exclaimed. "They hide out on Grapeshot street in lower little Italy!" Damon laughed, "Was that so hard?" They got into Alex's car and drove away, "What a pussy" Alex said. Everyone Laughed.

Chapter 5

K-Billy's Super Sounds of the 70s

"Looking back on the track for the little green bag" Josh sang. "Got to find just the kind before I'm losing my mind" Alex sang along to little green bag by K Billy. "Alright, alright turn off the radio. Now guys if we don't come out of this place alive you know what's going to happen right?" Damon asked with a hard and serious expression on his face. Everyone said yes they pulled out there guns from the blazers and cocked them. They got out of the car and hid their guns in the blazers once more. They walked towards the door that was guarded by 2 mobsters wearing dark blue suits. "Stop right there" one ordered. "What is your business here?" the guard asked. "We would like to see Don Razor" Josh said. "Frisk them'" the guard ordered the other. One walked towards Josh and patted his arms then his sides, he noticed his Micro Uzi. Josh popped him right in the eye grabbed him by his cheeks and snapped his neck. Damon ran up to the other guard and slammed his head against the wall. They opened the door to the mansion. A light brown floor lay below their feet a large chandelier above their heads a giant brown carpeted staircase in front of them which went to the left and to the right. Michael took a table from the side of the door and put it in front of them. Damon did the same but with the table to the right of them. 4 guards ran out of the room to the left of them and started to shoot, they must've heard the bang on the wall outside. Michael released 3 rounds into 1 guard and 2 rounds into another. Alex shot 1 guard with 2 rounds. And Josh shot the other with 4 rounds. They reloaded. "Damon what are you doing? Shoot them!" Alex said. "I'm sniping the people upstairs." They looked up and noticed 3 guards with shotguns shooting at them. "Oh shit!" Josh yelped. One guard shot the chandelier, "Aw crap everyone move!" Damon screamed. The chandelier made a giant crash and glass flooded everywhere. 'Where's Michael?' Josh thought to himself. In front of the 3 boys lay Michaels body underneath the chandelier, his body was covered in glass and blood. "Oh my god Michael!!" Alex screamed at the top of his lungs. Damon killed the 3 guards still shooting at them from the stair way into another hall, he shot one in the head and the other in the waist, and the other was so scared he fell off of the stair case and broke his neck. Damon rushed to his brothers. "No Michael!" Josh whispered. "Hey, hey guys…ill see ya'll later…okay?" Michael said his voice so cracked it sound like a broken glass was talking. His head lay silently on the ground. Everyone's eyes filled with tears for their lost brother. Josh reloaded his Micro Uzi and sprinted up the stairs. "YOU FUCKERS WANNA PEACE OF ME?! IM RIGHT HERE ASSHOLES." He screamed so loud you could hear it 2 blocks down. He shot at the walls and screamed. 2 guards came out on the left of them, they shot at Josh. He responded with 18 blasts each to their faces. Damon and Alex took grenades and threw them down the hall ways on the right and left sides of the stairs. Once they went off the hallways lit up in flames. A man came running and screaming from the left of the stairs. Alex shot him in the head. They walked down the stairs and got out of the mansion. "Now…they've taken 2 people away from us." Alex whispered as he got into his car. "They are all going to die for sure this time." Damon said. "I thought you hated him…" Alex said. Damon quickly answered "No I've never hated him I loved how we always fought, and I played along."

Chapter 6

Hot and super fucking pissed

The boys got out of Alex's car and walked towards the door to Josh's warehouse. "Ok I'ma go get some blankets so we can sleep here tonight." Josh said with a large frown on his face, he had lost 2 family members already, both to the mob. He walked towards the car and got in. Alex and Damon walked into the warehouse. "Why did you hate Michael anyways?" Alex asked. "I didn't he hated me for selling his baseball cards, well actually I've done a lot of bad things to him in the past. I stole his girlfriend,stole his money and basically made his life hell..." Damon said grief struck his face as he thought of his dead brother. "Damn you Damon…It's your fault he's dead!" Alex said enraged. "My fault? How the fuck is it my fault?!" he yelled. "You fucked him up and now he's dead! He's fucking dead! It's all your fault you've made his life horrible you asshole!" Alex screamed. Damon pushed Alex. Alex pushed him away. "Don't touch me dick!" Damon punched his cheek sending Alex to the ground. Damon began kicking Alex in the stomach. Alex reached for his gun but Damon kicked him in the arm. Alex finally gripped his Colt. "You wanna fuck with me?! I'll show you who you're fucking with!" Alex exclaimed. Damon pulled his gun and pointed it at Alex's head. "You gonna shoot me you peace of shit?" Damon said full of courage. "You kids shouldn't play so rough or someone's going to cry." Josh said slurping a coke. "Josh! What the fuck?" Alex said. Damon put his gun away. Alex cleared his throat, "Did you get the stuff?" he asked. "Nope, I got something better." He walked outside and signaled for his brothers to follow. They walked out to his car, Josh popped the trunk open. "Oh my fucking god." Damon laughed. There in the trunk laid alive mobster with tape over his mouth and rope on his legs and hands. "He was scoping me out at the gas station. So I brought him with me." Josh said picking up the man from his trunk. They brought him into the warehouse and set him on a chair in the middle of the warehouse. "Guys how bout' you go get the stuff ill take care of this guy." Josh said with a large grin on his face. Alex laughed and the brothers walked out of the warehouse door.

Chapter 7

Stone cold son of a bitch

Josh leaned down towards a radio sitting on a table he turned it on and put it to a station that was playing Stuck In in the middle with you by Steelers wheel. He took out his cigar cutter in his pocket. "Have you ever heard K-Billy's super sounds of the 70s?" he asked the mobster. He walked towards the chair and threw off his blazer. He started to dance and sing to the song. "It's so hard to keep this smile from my face…" he sang going back and forth. The mobster started to moan. Josh walked towards him. He sat on his lap and began to cut the mobster's ear off. The mobster began to scream. "Hold fucking still you rat!" Josh yelled. The mobster's ear in his hand, he leaned closer to his hand. "Can you hear me? Haha." He giggled as if he didn't commit a disturbing crime. He threw the ear of the floor and wiped his hand on the mobsters shirt. The mobster screamed. Josh took a jug of gasoline from the table next to the radio. He opened it up and threw it on the mobster. "Gah!" the mobster screamed as the tape on his face fell off. "No, no please whatever you do don't burn me please!" he screamed. "You through?" Josh said taking out his lighter. He clipped his lighter but nothing came out. 'Damn must be empty' he thought. "Oh well" he said taking out his python. He pointed it at the mobster. He fired 6 shots. The mobsters body jumped and fell off of the chair. Josh looked at the body and stared blankly.

Chapter 7

Michael

"We gotta call from the hospital that Michael wasn't actually dead hes just in a coma." Damon said. The brothers got into the car and drove to 69 Avenue hospital. They walked through the front doors and found Michaels room on the 3rd floor. "I wonder how big this bill is gonna be" Josh said, "If we can't pay this off were all dead." They walked into the room and saw Clara Michaels wife and Alice Damons wife sitting at Michaels bed side. Damon hugged and kissed his wife. "I haven't seen you in forever" he said as rested his head on her shoulders, they began to whisper 'I love yous' to each other. Josh looked down at Michael's body. 'How the hell did he survive that chandelier… we didn't even take him to a hospital how the hell did he get here?' he thought. They hadn't taken Michael to a hospital because they were sure that he was dead. Damon even checked his pulse whenever the chandelier dropped. Alex settled into a hospital couch next to the bed. "The Doctor said he'll be outta here in a few weeks…he better be out by then…" Clara whispered staring at Michael. Josh gasped, 'A coma is almost life lasting how can he be out her in a few weeks? God this makes no sense.' He thought. Damon walked out the room with Alice, no one said anything, they wanted to be with their lovers to only one was dead and the other didn't have one. Alex and Josh wished Clara and Michael good luck and left the hospital.

Chapter 8

Gang Heat

"Fuck, how are we going to pay this bill?" Josh asked Alex who was smoking a cigarette and walking back and forth. "I dunno Clara can't pay this on her own." Alex answered. "I'm getting a lil' hungry lets go to the Birdhouse diner." Josh said as his stomach grumbled. They drove to the diner and got out of the car. They walked into the diner and looked at the checkered floors, only a few people were in there. They sat behind a young woman about 19 years old, they waited for their waiter. "Hi, I'm Olivia." The girl in front of them introduced herself. She had brown hair and black eyeliner on, she was tan and slender. "I'm Alex." Alex said, "I'm Josh." He said. "You guys are the ones who shot up the Mansion right?" she said with a sly grin on her face. 'Shit, she knows…' Josh thought. "How do you know?" Josh answered. "Listen we don't have to get into details, all I need is a favor or ill squeal to the cops." Said Olivia with a grin that turned huge by now. "Fine what do you want?" Alex asked. 'Damn she's going to tattle on us to the cops…it better not be to dangerous.' Alex thought. "Me and my sister have been getting harassed by some gang members, I want you to take care of them." She snapped. Josh laughed "That's it?" he snickered. "If that's all we gotta do to keep you from getting the cops on our ass that's fine!" They hopped up and hurried to the car. Olivia ran after them. "I'm coming to" She said as she got into the car. They didn't have a problem with it, they needed a lil' bit of help anyways. "Weird huh?" Josh asked Alex, "What?" Alex asked him. "It's so odd that we just HAD to run into a chick at a diner needing help with a gang, and how we just HAPPENED to find the right diner that shes at." He said laughing. "Nope, not really I'm just a stalker." Olivia said from the back seat, she loaded up her pistol. 'Wow this bitch really is serious bout this…why the hell are we helping her…?' Alex thought. "Alright this is it, Hepburn Heights." Olivia said. They got out of Alex's car and walked forward. "See those guys in the red? Diablos the bad ones." She said as she flipped her hair. Josh looked at Alex and twitched his head towards the group of Diablos and walked towards them. Josh tapped on a tanned man wearing a red jacket and a red beanies shoulder. As the man turned around Josh punched his face sending him flying towards another gangster. Alex punched one member in the stomach sending him to lean down, Alex back hand slapped him and as the gangster fell to the ground Alex stepped on his neck. One gangster pulled out a knife to Josh, he responded by breaking the gangsters hand. The gang member yelled out a piercing yell, Josh took the knife and slit the gangsters throat. Josh looked over his shoulder and saw Olivia shooting at 2 gangsters. 'Son of a bitch' Josh thought. He rushed to Olivia's side and loaded his Colt. He shot at 1 mobster, he missed. He shot again, the loud blast of the bullet slowed everything and everyone down. Josh looked around to see Olivia to the right of him and Alex slamming someone into the ground. He looked back and shot at both gangsters. Everything was in slow motion except his bullets. Once he shot 2 times everything went back to normal. The gangsters fell to the ground with screams of pain and death, blood sped out of there chest. He looked around again with wide eyes, 'What the fuck was that…' he thought. Olivia looked at him and smiled. Josh looked at Alex and saw that Alex had already killed about 5 men. "Get back in the car!" Olivia yelled to them. They ran towards the car. They hit the doors and got in, Olivia slammed the gas and drove down to the Red-light District. A gangster rushed out the street and began shooting at the back window, a bullet went through and hit Olivia in the head. The bullet slid off the side of her head and blood leaked out. She still managed to drive the car 2 miles. She crashed into a dumpster. "Fuck!" she yelled, "Dammit I've got blood in my eyes, im fucking blind…" whispered Olivia. Alex got out of the car loaded his pistol and rushed towards a brick wall. Josh got out and walked towards the driver seat window, Olivia cursed and tried to start the car. A gangster on a motorcycle sped up and his tires screeched as he stopped. He shot at Alex but Alex dual pistoled him to the face with 3 bullets. He ran back to the car as the gangster fell to the ground. "Is she dead?" he asked panting. Josh didn't answer, "Well is she?" he looked through the window to see Olivia's body on the seat lying lifeless. He grabbed Josh by the collar of his shirt and pulled him towards the street. "Hold it!" Alex pointed his gun at an oncoming car. He through the driver out the door and hopped in. The driver cursed at him, Alex sped off. "Why do good people die Alex?" Josh asked him looking down. Alex looked over at Josh, "'Cause life sucks donkey balls bro" Alex answered. So many lives taken in their mission, the brother knew they were all going to hell.


End file.
